The present invention relates generally to a brochure holder and more particularly to a brochure holder having an integrally formed resilient spring member.
Literature and brochure display holders for displaying brochures is well known in the art. Some brochure holders simply include a cavity in which the brochures are located. These type of holders work to hold the brochures in an upright position, so long as the cavity is filled with brochures. However, as the brochures are taken there is not sufficient support to maintain the brochures in an upright position. As a result the brochures may buckle and fold under their own weight. Additionally, the brochures may not be pressed up against the front face of the holder thereby making it more difficult for a user to access the brochures.
Some holders include a spring member to push the brochures against the front wall of the holder. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 162,153 discloses a separate spring device to push the stack of brochures against the front wall as the brochures are taken. However, this type of device requires a separate spring member requiring both additional space and complexity adding to increased material and assembly cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,024 discloses a clip biasing the printed material toward the back wall. The clip extends outwardly and upwardly from the lower edge of the back wall. This product pushes the printed material away from the user and covers the center portion of the printed material.
Another approach to supporting flexible documents requires imparting a curvature to the printed material to increase the rigidity of the document. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,064 discloses a holder in which the distance between the side walls is less than the width of the documents to be supported. Since the width of between the side walls is less than the width of the documents to be held, the documents are forced to bow. The base is angled upward from the back wall. This device rubs against the edges of the printed documents thereby potentially damaging the printed material brochures. Further, the documents are not presented at the front of the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,696 discloses a business card display holder that includes an integrally extruded spring member to push the business cards toward the front wall. This product however, does not impart a curve to the material stored and must be extruded thereby preventing integrally formed side walls.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a brochure holder that that would both impart a curve to the brochures and bias the brochures toward the front wall of the brochure holder. Additionally, it would be desirable for the brochure holder to formed from a single integral component.
One embodiment relates to a brochure holder including a base, and a curved front wall extending from the base. A spring extends from rear wall toward the center of the curved front wall.
Another embodiment relates to a method for supporting a stack of flexible material in a holder. The stack of flexible material is supported along a base of the holder. A spring biases the stack of flexible material against a front wall portion and imparts curvature to the flexible material.
In another embodiment a display holder for displaying flexible sheet material includes a horizontal base and a rear wall extends from the horizontal base. The rear wall includes a first center opening having a top edge. A spring extends from the top edge and has a width less than the width of the center opening. A pair of side walls extends from the base and includes a lower portion and an upper portion. The upper portion is attached to the rear wall. The rear wall and lower portions of the side walls define a pair of second openings having a predetermined width. A pair of front wall portions extend from the base and from a respective side wall. Each front wall portion has a width less than the width the respective second opening.